The Wedding
by Outsidersluver1992
Summary: None of these characters are mine. What happens when two lifelong friends FINALY get married? Anonymous reviews accepted!
1. Chapter 1

The Wedding

chapter 1: Anthony Proposes

Disclaimer: none of the charaters you recognize are mine, they belong to Douglas Adams. Even the ones you dont recognize arent mine, they belong to Bluebotle Jupiter, from her story_ H2G2: the next generation._ Its a great story read it

Anthony's Pov 

Mercedes and I were taking a walk on her home planet of Beteleguse. _Oh Zarquon, Im gonna ask her TONIGHT!_ I said to myself.

We were walking down a moonlit path through the woods by her house. Mercedes was very pretty, the way the moonlight shown through through her thick, red hair. The way she smiled with every memory. The way she...

"Have you been listening to a word Ive been saying?" she asked , turning to face me, a scowl on her face.

"Errrr...oops" I said, slowly turning red. "What were you saying?" I asked , mentaly cussing myself for not paying attention.

"I said ' this is where dad used to take me swimming when we were younger.'"

I grinned; it was an old habbit, instead of any of us (Zara, Emeily, Mercedes and myself) saying 'do this when I was younger; We'd say 'Do this when we were younger,'

I put an arm around her, " Yes but the 'we' might not refer to the four of us." I said, pulling a small, black box out of my pocket.

"At least not anymore." I finished, getting down on one knee.

"Mercedes" I said, opening the box.

"You dont even have to ask; you know the answer" she said tears rolling down her face.

I grinned, sliding the ring on her finger. She smiled,slowly touching my face, she kissed me

We pulled apart, after a few minutes. " Come on. we have to tell the others." she said, racing for the house.

Mercedes POV

_How did I know he was gonna ask me._ I thought, racing up to the house. I always figured he would, after I told him how I really felt. But tonight!

Wel any days special, especially if its your dads birthday.

I stopped. Anthony caught up with me fairly easily. " I forgot you used to run track. Whats wrong?" he asked, noticing my face.

" How could anything be wrong?" I asked "Especially on the night you proposed."

" Well, your thinking about something." he said.

" How do you think dads gonna react?" I asked " I mean, it is his birthday."

"Hummm; he finds out his daughters getting married, on his birthday." He thought for a minute "Probably have another heart attack"

"Hopefully not" I said, takeing his hand. " Come on;I know sombody can see us from the window'

A/N: Ifyou read, please review


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: telling the parents

Disclaimer: Nope, last time I checked, I wasn't Douglass Adams.

Anthonys pov

We raced inside laughing at the way we pictured our parents reactions.

Zara and Emeily met us outside.

"Whats up with you two?" They asked, noticing our behavior.

"Im gonna go in." I said . I looked at Mercedes.

"Dont tell?" she asked "I want to"

"Dont worry, I wont." I promised, giving her a kiss.

Mercedes pov

"So... are you gonna tell?" Emeily begged.

"Please tell Mercy." Zara begged.

I grinned slowly, immagening their reactions.

"He asked me." is all I said

Zara's eyes went wide and her jaws dropped; while Emily just squealed

"Really!" they both asked.

I held up my left hand,"Yep"

"Congrats" the three... Wait, one of those voices was male.

"Daddy!" I exclamed, turnning around. "Did he tell?"

He grinned " Nope I just heard you."

"Let me tell mom" I said

He laughed, "Ok "and disapeared back inside.

Zara and Emily hadent said a word the entire time; I turned toward them

"Well, arent you gonna say anything?" I asked

Zara smiled "Tell everyone else first, we'll make a fuss over you latter"

I grinned," Alright" I said, and went inside.

8888888888888

"Hey mom?"I said comming into my parents bedroom. Anthony was downstairs, getting Arthur and Fenchurch.

"What is it?" she asked, concirned

"Nothings wrong." I reassured her "Its just that Anthony and I need to tell you something"

"Alright. " she replied. "But what about..."

"Dad already knows."

"Alright," she said, heading downstairs toward the living room.

Anthony met us downstairs. "Whose asking them you or me?"

"Why dont we both tell them."I said, slipping past him into the room.

"Tell us what?" Arthur asked, suspecally.

"Youd better not be..."

"Dont worry mom, Im not." I glanced at Anthony.

He nodded. I took his hand, carelessly letting the light from the lamp hit my ring.

Mom gasped. "Are you..."

"Yes mom, were getting married."

Arthurs jaw droped, as both women made their way to me, tears in their eyes.

"Congrats hon." Anthony's mom said giving me a hug. "You know , your entering the best stage of your life."

(A/N: Ive heard that I dont know how many times, because im entering high school this fall.)

"Thanks." I said bleaming.

Mom either coulnt or wouldnt say anything. She gave me the biggest bear hug I've ever been in.

"I cant beleve Im losing my baby girl." she sobbed, clinging me tighter.

"Mom, your not losing me, I said "Besides, wouldnt you prefer Anthony to anyone else?"

She held me at arms leingth. "Yes, I guess I would prefer him to most of the other guys." she said pulling me close. "You have my blessing." she said, smiling thorugh her tears.

"Thanks mom." I said giving her a kiss.

888888888888888888888888888888

well there you go, theres the next chapter.


	3. chapter 3

Chapter three:Male Bonding

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!

Anthonys pov.

Later that night dad, Ford and I were talking downstairs. Dad and Ford were sitting on chairs and I was lying on the couch.

"Well, well, well." Ford said, glancing over at me. "You want to marry my daughter?"

Dad looked at him in disgust. "Ford, dont start all that third-degree stuff." he said, annoyed.

"Well, yes I do." I said, trying to keep from starting an argument.

He preteneded to think about it.

I wated nervesly, trying to keep from crying out. Dad watched him with intrest. We waited in scilence untill Ford turned to me and said:

"Welcome to the family, son."

_Yes, _I said to myself_ I get to mary her. _I ran upstairs, why, I dont know.

AN: sorry so short. I just had one heck of a fun day Daniel Powters _Bad day_ starts playing PERFRET TIMMING! _Sarcasticly_

Blasted tornadoes. Gives weather people dirty look Next chapter about the same. Fifth chapter LONGER I promise


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:A Late Night Talk

"Hey hon?" Anthony said.

It was about midnight; I was brushing my hair, getting ready for bed.

"Huh?" I asked, turning around.

"What do you say to us getting married on our birthday?" he suggested, walking over to my side, kissing me.

I smiled, from both the kiss and his suggestion.

"I like that idea." I said as we got into bed.

Anthony smiled."I thought you would." he said, putting an arm across me.

"Why wouldnt I ?" I asked, getting close.

"I dont know." he shruged.

"Concidering the fact you proposed on dads birthday; that would give us four months."I said "And it works out perfectly."

"True." he said into my back, half asleep.

"One last question, hon." I said, quickly falling asleep.

I heard a soft snore and looked over.

Anthony was already asleep.

"Sleep tight, my handsome prince; I'll ask the other question later." I said, and quickly fell asleep.

8888888888888888888

AN : alright guys, i need reviews. no reviews no new chapter. I only want **at least ** 10, no less. (no bluebottle, you doing multiple reviews wont work)


End file.
